disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral Ackbar
Admiral Gial Ackbar is a character in the Star Wars universe. A member of the amphibious Mon Calamari species, Gial was the foremost military commander of the Alliance Fleet who led major combat operations against the Galactic Empire and was later integral in the formation of the New Republic. Gial played a supporting role in the 1983 film Return of the Jedi and later became a prominent character in the novels, comic books and other media of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Expanded_Universe Star Wars Expanded Universe]. He also played a minor role in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. With his distinctive salmon-colored skin, high-domed head and large fish-like eyes, Gial was realized in Return of the Jedi through the use of a half-body puppet and slip-on mask, depending on the camera angles used. He was portrayed in the film by puppeteer Timothy M. Rose, who asked to play the part after he was impressed with a sculpt of the puppet. Gial was voiced by Erik Bauersfeld, who made up the voice he believed matched the character after looking at a photo of Ackbar. The Gial character has been received positively by critics and fans. The line "It's a trap!", which he says during a scene in Return of the Jedi, was one of the most popular lines from the Star Wars films and became a popular Internet meme. Background History Gial Ackbar was once the captain of the guard for the Mon Calamari kings Yos Kolina and Lee-Char, and fought alongside Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Captain Rex and Jar Jar Binks during the Battle of Mon Cala during the Clone Wars. After, during the advent of the Galactic Civil War, Ackbar became one of the greatest leaders and tacticians of the war, and was instrumental in a successful attack on the Second Death Star that resulted in the destruction of Palpatine and a vast majority of his loyalists. Perhaps his greatest accomplishment during this battle was his orchestration of the destruction of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, causing the starship to crash into the Death Star. Ackbar would later retire to Mon Cala with the rise of the New Republic, but was called back into service by his old friend Leia Organa, who realized that the First Order was a greater threat than had been realized by the New Republic. Personality Gial is very loyal and faithful to his cause. He is also intelligent, as he is highly strategic and tactical. He attributes a lot of wisdom, one of the qualities that makes him a good leader. He is also very brave. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Aquatic:' Like many of his kind, Gial can breathe underwater. Abilities *'Expert Swimmer:' Gial is an extremely skilled swimmer. *'Expert Marksman:' As the former captain of the Cal Knights, Gial is extremely skilled in utitlizing blaster rifles. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Gial is highly intelligent. As the former captain of the Cal Knights, Gial is an extremely skilled tactician and a capable leader. Appearances ''The Force Awakens Ackbar meets with the Resistance to discuss Starkiller Base, which the group later attacks. Gallery akbar3.png akbar.png Captain Ackbar.png SWCW_Ackbar.jpg AdmiralAck.png akbar2.png akbarfight.png happyakbar.png Ackbar TFA.jpeg SW_TFA_-_Ackbar.PNG AckbarExpelliarmus-Prisoners.png Ferb i heart Tatooine.jpg Admiral Ackbar Pin - Star Wars.jpg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Pisces Admiral Ackbar ONLY.jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Admiral Ackbar Chaser ONLY.jpeg 75003_Ackbar.png|LEGO Admiral Ackbar Admiral Ackbar POP.jpg|Admiral Ackbar Funko POP! Funko Pop! Star Wars Admiral Ackbar.jpg|Admiral Ackbar Funko POP! (''The Force Awakens) 75140_Admiral-Ackbar_Mugshot_672x896.png hot-wheels-star-wars-admiral-ackbar-diecast-1.jpg 3004_admiralackbar.jpg Admiral Ackbar Tfa Figure.jpg HERO Masher Ackbar.jpg Admiral Ackbar Vinylmation.jpg Admiral_Ackbar in Disney Infinity.png|Admiral Ackbar in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition External links *Gial Ackbar on Wookieepedia Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Captains Category:Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Military characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Resistance Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Admirals Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters